DE 10 2010 024 776 A1 describes a device having an operating element pivotably mounted about an axis of rotation. The operating element can be in the form of a switching strip having capacitive sensor surfaces. Switching components or switch contacts can be actuated with the switching strip being swiveled to thereby cause switching functions to trigger. The triggered switching functions correspond to the actuated switching components or switch contacts. Actuation of the operating element results in a haptic or acoustic feedback. A clicking sound and a mechanical resistance occur during actuation of the operating element.
DE 10 2010 024 776 A1 thereby describes the functional principle of a device which combines touch sensitive and pressure actuatable contact switching elements. However, there are few details with respect to an advantageous mechanical design for such a device, especially with respect to precise execution and arrangement of switching elements and the implementation of a haptic feedback.